my sweet gluttony
by Mangamolly
Summary: Seven deadly sins fanfiction mainly focusing on Escanor and Merlin and their relationship as they are two of my favourite characters. This is my first ever attempt at fanfiction so this chapter may not be the best
1. Introduction

Escanor is a very powerful man well, that is during the day he is a powerful man who is likened to a lion. But at night time he is as weak and shy as a kitten.


	2. The library

Escanor was sitting in the castle library carefully and articulately writing poetry about the woman he so adored this being the boar sin of gluttony Merlin.

"My sweet gluttony your golden yellow eyes and dark midnight hair are divine in comparison to the stars painted on the night sky I can't help but stare."

He calmly out loud delivers to what he thought to be an empty room, but to his surprise, a toneless laugh fills the space. Escanor in shock jolts upward in his seat an embarrassed shade of red floods his cheeks.

"Escanor!" Announces a voice emotionlessly in a clear attempt to imitate a cheerful sounding tone. Escanor turns round in surprise and is almost relieved to see that it is the goat sin of lust Gowther.

"H…h…hello Gowther, how's it going?" Says Escanor shyly trying to direct the conversation away from the couple of lines of poetry he had just loudly announced.

"I was coming to look for a new book to read when I heard you talking about Merlin" he replies.

"Aaa, what makes you think that was about lady Merlin uh I was just..." He mumbles.

"You said 'my sweet gluttony' did you not?" Gowther interrupts. Escanor goes to speak but instead, just submissively nods his head.

"Your heart rate has increased dramatically why is that?" Gowther asks. Escanor once again says nothing his cheeks turn a brighter shade of red and he looks down. "Have I made you mad" he inquires.

"No, no don't worry I'm not mad" Escanor reassures him.

"Okay" replies Gowther raising his hand slightly as if you say goodbye. Escanor nods as if to return the gesture. Once gowther had headed a reasonable distance to the other side of the room Escanor breaths a sigh of relief and returns to his poetry making sure this time does not blurt out any more lines.

As it gets later into the night Escanor grows increasingly tired gowther had left about an hour ago carrying as many books as he could instead of the initial one book he came in to get.

Escanor had been writing poetry and wondering if Merlin could possibly ever think of him in the same way that he thought of her. He shook his head at the idea why would someone so perfect ever waste their time thinking about somebody like him he thought.

He headed to his room and quickly fell asleep.

"Escanor" a familiar voice called. "Escanor wake up!". This time the voice was more of a yell Escanor awoke to the voice however when he awoke he couldn't see anyone and could no longer hear the voice. He was certain, however, that the voice belonged to Merlin. He searched his room but could find no evidence that anyone was ever there so presumed that it had to have been a dream but how could it have been he thought it felt so real.

He tried to go back to sleep however he could do with such ease this time as thoughts were rushing through his head what if Merlin really did come into his room perhaps she was in trouble. He couldn't live with himself if something had happened to her. Despite these thoughts, he managed to fall asleep.

The next morning Escanor awakes he can feel his strength grow as the sun rises and he can feel his pride grow also. He exits his room and heads to find Merlin to put his troubled mind at ease. But when he reaches Merlins room he is surprised to see the door is open and the other members of the sins are standing there in her room worried looks on their faces Merlin is nowhere to be seen. Books are scattered around the room, tables are knocked over and glass flasks are broken, strange coloured liquid is oozing through the smashed glass.

" where is Merlin?" Escanor asks mainly directing the question towards a small blonde boy this being the captain of the seven deadly sins the dragon sin of wrath Meliodas.

Meliodas turns round to see the tall muscular Escanor who is hunched over slightly taking up the entirety of the doorway.

"Merlin is missing" Meliodas replies in a worried tone…


	3. merlin is missing

Merlin is missing" Meliodas replies in a worried tone… Had it have been night time when Escanor would have been in his more nervous and less prideful form he may have appeared more worried. However, it was daytime and this meant that Escanor showed little to no emotion about Merlin's absence. Escanor said nothing but deep inside even with his pride he felt his heart beat faster he was scared, he was scared for Merlin. Escanor's true feelings were almost completely hidden deep inside. He seemed completely unfazed. The others noticed his attitude but ignored it they more concerned with finding Merlin.

Escanor left the room while the others remained to discuss how they should best go about finding Merlin. He didn't see the point in wasting time talking he was eager to start looking for her. He checked her lab first if anything he thought he mind find a clue as to where she went. He searched the lab but found little other than more books and potions. However, he did see one thing that he thought might be a clue it was a page ripped from a book about vampires. On the back of the page, there was writing. Escanor was certain that it was Merlin's handwriting he could instantly recognise the elegant yet powerful cursive letters. It read "This is wrong, this is all wrong." Then a name "Astrid". Escanor thought maybe if he could find this person he would find Merlin. He went to find the others to give the others this information although he was certain he could find her himself he saw no harm in the others trying to help. The others were no longer in Merlins room but we're now downstairs he left the page on one of the tables and then left. The other looked at the page in confusion.

" captain what is it?" Asks Diane who was normal size thanks to the pills Merlin had given her.

"It's a page from a book about vampires" Meliodas replies holding the page.

"Vampires?" The others repeat in a confused tone. Meliodas nods looks on the back and these Merlins writing and the name.

"This is wrong, this is all wrong...Astrid". Not having any other leads they too decide to look for the person named Astrid.

Meanwhile, Escanor is searching the town asking anyone he walks past if they have seen her.

Due to enormous size and presence, people didn't want to talk to him much. Most simply shook there head and continued walking. This annoyed Escanor and hurt his pride but he had no time for those emotions he needed to find Merlin and soon.

" Escanor!" Called the captain. He and the others had finally caught up with Escanor.

" Have you found anything," asks Gowther, although he may have just been imaging it Escanor could have sworn that Gowther's voice seemed almost slightly worried. Escanor shakes his head.

They all decide that they should head to the royal library in hopes of finding who this Astrid person was.

"Hey guys look at this," says King floating holding a book called the forgotten sin. The others including Escanor quickly rush to see what king has found. "It mentions the name Astrid several times"

"Well, what does it say" mumbles Ban.

"It says that Astrid was a creature like no other.

A creature that was said to be of three races: the goddess raise, demon raise and the vampire raise"

"How is that possible" interrupt Ban

"I was just getting to that" King replies scowling at Ban. Escanor's face shows his disapproval of the two wasting time. King continues reading from the book " uhh it says here that the creature was the offspring of a goddess and a demon, who was captured by a vampire as a child and was turned. But It says here the creature was killed over two hundred years ago by a powerful mage." Reads King.

"That's impossible all of the vampire clan were killed about 3000 years by the demon king," says Meliodas.

"This has been a waste of time if the creature has been dead for over two hundred years it couldn't be responsible for her disappearance" interrupts Escanor who has begun to walk away.

"Wait!" Yells King. Escanor turns around. "It's said that the creature's body was never found as the mage would never tell anybody where she had left it. Some began to speculate that the mage had lied and that she was unable to kill the creature. This was further backed up by sightings of the creature around ten years after its alleged defeat. However, since then no further sightings have been reported". Reads King.

" That mage has to be Merlin right?" Says Elizabeth a concerned look painted on her face.

"If this creature is alive I will find it," says Escanor in a less certain voice then before this due to the sun beging to set.

"No we will find this creature together" corrects Meliodas. Escanor nods still growing smaller and weaker with each passing minute.

Merlin had been missing for a day now and everyone was growing increasingly worried…


End file.
